Be my Valentine
by celticstarwolf
Summary: A little Haley and Hotch Valentines fuffy. Hotch has planned a wonderful day for his lady. Please R&R thank you


A.N.: I couldn't help myself here just a bit of Hotch/Haley fluff for Valentine's Day set in the second season, just before all hell started to break loose between the two of them. Also this one is for ArwenEvenstarUndomiel, cause you asked so nicely for more of the couple I do hope you and everyone likes it. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, same really.

Soft, that's what she thought as she tried to open her eyes, something soft run along her cheek down her throat and up the opposite side. A slight moan escaped her lips when the softness crossed her lips and her eyes finally open.

"Morning sleepily head," Aaron drawled sitting down beside his wife.

She focused her sleep heavy eyes on her husbands face then glanced down and saw a beautiful red rose in his hand the soft object he'd been running over her face.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up in bed.

"Half passed nine," he answered holding the rose out to her.

She smiled and accepted the offering, "What's to occasion?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Aaron leaned in to whisper, "You mean you've forgotten what today is?"

Her eyes shocked wide she pulled back just a fraction to stair at him. Her husband Mr. Workaholic remembered Valentine's Day and she didn't.

A slight blush dusted her cheek as she looked up into his laughing brown eyes, "It may have slipped my mind with everything that's been going on."

Aaron laughed, "Good I finally get one up on you. Now lay back I have a surprise for you," and he disappeared out their bedroom door.

Moments later he returned with a breakfast tray in hand laden with pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast, accompanied by orange juice and a steamy cup of coffee and another single red rose.

"Make it all by yourself," Haley asked an eyebrow raised as she looked at her breakfast.

"I may have had a little help from Jack," he confessed his dark brown eyes dancing with emotion.

"Where is our little man?"

"Aunt Jessica has him for today, she came by and picked him up around nine this morning, with instructions to have him back by nine tonight. He's her Valentine this year."

Haley smiled, remembering that the year hadn't been very kind to her sister in the romance department, one long term relationship had came to a close at the beginning of the last year, then several disastrous first dates that never turned into anything more. She felt bad for her, but she couldn't help but feel luck for herself at the same time. Granted they had a rocky marriage with Aaron gone so much, but she'd try she loved him to much to let go now, they'd been together through to much too just walk away.

"You still with me Hales?" Aaron asked a frown furrowing his brow.

She looked up and smiled cupping his freshly shaved chin in her palm, "Wouldn't want to be any place else."

He nodded be raising, "Good to hear, now finish up your breakfast we have a very long day ahead of us," and again he disappeared out the door.

An hour later Haley watched as trees, house, and other cars passed by the window, wondering where her husband was taking them.

Glancing over she studied his profile, remembering back to when they first met in that long ago theater production of "Pirates of Penzance" she had known then that he would always hold her heart. He was one of the good guys loyal and sweet, so full of love that he rarely showed to anyone that didn't have the Hotchner last name. He truly was her knight in shining armor the love her life that she hoped would never change. Once again she glanced out the window amazed by the man sitting next to her.

When the car came to a stop, Haley looked around, "The museum?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured with no cases we could spend the day together just looking at art, the two of us, no Jack, no work and no distractions. Besides this exhibit is something you've wanted to see for a while now."

Her eyes lit up as she leaned across to run a hand over his cheek, before pulling him in and planting a kiss to his lips a bit overwhelmed with emotions. Wrapping his arms around her waist Aaron pulled her closer as close as the center console would allow that is.

Pulling back, her eyes hooded with passion, she say's in a lust filled voice, "You sure you don't want to skip this showing and head back home. Maybe try to a sister or brother for Jack," as she ran her hand up his chest fiddling with the buttons of his dark red pull over shirt.

He chuckled, "As good as that offer is honey, but this day is about you. Now let's get in there so I can fall asleep on my feet."

Before she moved away, she smacked his arm for his cheek, "I'll remember that one Aaron Matthew."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist as they made their way towards the building. Hours latter they made their way out of the museum all smiles and laughter.

Before he closed the door, Haley pulled him close, his head resting on her shoulder, "Thank you Aaron for today it's been the best."

"And it's not even over, yet," he replied placing a chase kiss to her neck, giving her a tight squeeze, and pulling away a teasing smile lighting his eyes.

Glancing at her watch Haley noticed that it was coming up on just passed one, when she felt the car come to a stop again. Looking around her surprise showed on her face, "The park?"

"Lunch," he answered cryptically as he exited the SUV and rushed to the other side to help her out, before pulling a picnic basket out of the back holding it were she could see, before taking her hand and leading her towards the par.

"Didn't know you were such a romantic," Haley said leaning into his side.

"Only for you honey," he whispered, "and if you tell anyone I'll deny every word."

Her laughter was music to his battered soul as he squeezed the hand in his. He never thought that he'd get the girl; him the one that everyone said would probably work himself to death, held onto the most precious person in his life except for his son of course. He looked over at her the sun hitting her blonde hair creating a halo around her. He prayed that she wouldn't even leave his side that she wouldn't ever get tired of having him next to her. The thought sent daggers to his heart. He didn't know if he'd survive that.

Finding the perfect spot Aaron set to work at spreading the blanket and setting everything up while Haley got comfortable next to him. Turning towards her, he handed her a glass of what looked like champagne, but really was just sparkling cider, and clanged glasses.

"To many more Valentine's Days together just the two of us," Aaron stated taking a sip of his drink.

"Have I thanked you for today yet?" Haley questioned looking up at Aaron though her lashes.

"I think you may have mentioned it a time or two," he responded leaning forward and brushing his lips over hers.

"Well then I guess I'll have to thank you some more, because it really has been a wonderful day Aaron. I didn't expect it and you really didn't have to…"

He cut her off, "Of course I did. I wouldn't to show you how much I love you and will never stop. I know I can't give you the world, but I can give you me and all I have. No matter what Haley I will always love you."

"And I you," she returned giving in to the urge to kiss him. Slowly the kiss builds in intensity as he runs his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth tasting her and giving as good as he got.

Pulling back to breath Haley leaned her head on his chest, "Maybe we should get out of her."

He nodded, before pulling up her beside him and they rush towards the vehicle like teenagers again. Forever in their hearts no matter the distance that would come to separate them.

_The End_


End file.
